For example, hinge devices described in Patent Literatures 1, 2 connect a first body part at the furniture body side (first member) with a second body part at a door side (second member) through a rotatable connection part. The first body part includes a body member continuous to a rotatable connection part and an intervention member intervened between the furniture body and the first body part. The intervention member is fixed to the furniture body. The adjustment screw is locked to the body member and screwed into the intervention member. By the adjustment screw, the body member is displaced relatively to the intervention member. That is to say, a position of the second member to the first member may be adjusted. A locking part to the body member of the adjustment screw includes a neck part passing through the body member and a pair of sandwiching faces disposed at both ends of the neck part so as to sandwich the body member.
Sandwiching faces of Patent Literature 1 are formed as parallel plane face.
Sandwiching faces of Patent Literature 2 are formed as tapered faces that reduce their diameters to the neck part.